In the memories of her
by r-iem
Summary: Inside are some collections of fragments from the souls that are best known to be Eve's reincarnation. Verloren had tried many times to retrieve them but his attempt only to have failed. A dedication to the poor souls.


**Before creating a series of chapters, I'm going to do some sort of short drabbles for this. Tell me… If it's good, it'll give me confidence. If it's not, I'll just have to wait 'til I'm ready then.**

**Summary: **Inside are some collections of fragments from the souls that are best known to be Eve's reincarnation. Verloren had tried many times to retrieve them but his attempt only to have failed. A dedication to the poor souls.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost**

* * *

**In the memories of her**

It's cold… It's very cold.

I always feel cold when I have this dream. But it's a good dream.

In my dream, I dreamt that I was lying on the ground, watching snow slowly falling down from the sky. I could also see the twinkling stars right up so high, like a diamond in the sky. It was pretty... Very pretty that it made me feel warm and go all fuzzy inside, like someone is giving me a great big hug.

…But it was only for a little while. Bad dreams always come.

Always.

Everything around me quickly got dark. I couldn't see the shiny stars anymore. I'm alone. I don't wanna be alone. I'm afraid…. '_Please, don't leave me alone!'_

After I said that, I suddenly heard a voice. It was a woman's voice. A pretty voice too. Just like mama...

I want to find the lady but everything was so dark. Then I noticed a light. It wasn't that big but it kept on brightening as I went towards it. It was too bright but it's just so warm. I couldn't stop; my body was moving on their own. I was scared but I want to know who the lady was. Is it mama?

I keep on walking and then I saw the lady. She was very pretty… like mama. '_Mama, I miss you so much...'_ The lady was smiling at me and I gave her a smile back. She started to say something but I can't hear what she was saying. She was still far away from me.

Every time I went to her, she kept on going back. She was still smiling and I don't want to give up. I was almost there…

…but I never did reach her.

The black thing got me.

[x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]

Cold… I don't know why, but it has always been this cold.

In every dream that I dreamt, strangely enough, it was very much the same. It was tedious really, but somehow the image kept on playing on my mind.

Night… It was a winter. A very chilly winter night.

It had been snow. I could see flakes of ice so clearly, falling down from the sky. I've made an attempt to land it on my hands but it was a feeble attempt. They were too fragile, save for my cheeks. It touched them, melting… melting slowly. It felt like tears.

I then realized I was lying down onto the cold ground, already covered in snow. My back was cold but I ignored it. The night sky was beautiful with countless stars decorated. Every time… every time I see this starry night, everything seems so peaceful. It had been some sort of bliss, indulging myself into the memories of them.

Unfortunately, I have no idea who 'them' is.

I often felt this was no ordinary dream. It seems so real. These memories… it wasn't mine, nothing that I could think of or even relate to with. Was it someone else? They were like lovers, I noticed, somehow exchanging some sort of promise with each other. Another strange thing…

I felt my heart ached.

As soon as the scenery ended, I was covered in darkness. At times, black entities emerged from the blackness, taunting in words that I could not make a single word out of it. An old language I presume. I have a feeling it was not friendly and so I ran. Usually I succeed in outrunning them. But this time… it seems I can't.

"**We found it!" "Such a pure soul…" "I want it!"**

For the first time, I understood them. I didn't know what happened next. But I had a chance to see that man… The man with white hair.

[x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]

Once I had awoken from my slumber, melodic hymns greeted me harmoniously. I would always see those beautiful souls filled with joy and life. It had always reminded me things from the past… beautiful things – that beautiful creation. I would always be in that same place, the place often filled with life. The memories fresh in my mind…

…But somehow, I couldn't put my finger; the scenery was faded. …Discoloured.

It seems that now I am far away, away from the place that I used to be. But it's not that bad. Those beautiful souls would always be around me. Words of praise often been whispered, though I know not of the reasons. At least I could see life other than myself.

There are souls, however, that was dull. Deprived of the life we once had. I often see them but I never got the pleasure of meeting. They are poor souls, lost ones… just like me. They needed guidance.

I tried to approach them but they did not let me. At times, some would reach out to me but I couldn't reach them... It had brought me pain, watching them wandering so aimlessly. There was no life.

Treasure… It had reminded me of my lost treasure. I wanted to bring life to them like what I did with him… My lost treasure had done so much for me, whereas I had done nothing to even help myself. I was… helpless.

Those souls are pure. Though faded, I can feel the lustrous light it radiates. Deep in my heart, they could shine so brightly and warmly – those soft white. It's pretty… just like snow.

* * *

**Wow… I've reread this over and over again and still I have no clue what I've written! **

**Generally, the first two are the reincarnation of Eve having quite similar dreams. The main trait was the snow. Due to Verloren's quest of finding her soul, he sent kors to find it. I've included glimpse from Eve's and Verloren's past as well from the Raggs Requiem.**

**For the first one, it's about an orphaned girl. The girl had missed her mother and started to have dreams about a woman resembling her. When she was nearly there, the black things as she had said got her. They were kors in disguise that pretty much want to devour her soul.**

**Next is about a boy. He often has repeated dreams about the couple (Eve and Verloren) and its ending was the same – waking up before the kors get to him. However, this time, they found him. What he meant about the man with white hair is Verloren. **

**And lastly, if you had already guessed by now, is Eve. Since she was 'lost', she had been accompanied by kind souls sent by her father to protect her. Due to this, other souls than themselves couldn't reach her for fear of kors from Verloren ever finding her. Unfortunately, those souls she referred to are part of her.**

**That's about it. Thank you for contributing your time reading.**


End file.
